From Lady to Tiger
by Dark Dreamscape
Summary: If only she had known, then he wouldn't have been able to open the door on the right. Now she had to either marry her technically-adoptive-brother or deal with a circus, mainly its resident Romeo-Hamlet.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: From Lady to Tiger**

**Author's note: "The Lady, or the Tiger?" parody/AU, original by Stockton for "Kyoko's Fairy Tale Challenge". And yes, I realize it's not an adaption of a fairy tale but...oh well? (I'm not updating the other stuff I posted...wek. Sorry. This just popped into my head, I can't help it!)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the fandom this is written in nor the plot this is based off of.**

**Chapter 1**

_Once upon a time...was a girl. A girl who was called beautiful inside and out by those who knew her, and plain and boring by those envious of her. She strived for perfection in everything she did and came close; within a hair's reach of it. All those efforts for the woman she called mother, all those efforts for naught. _

_Or not. Kyoko Mogami was the definition of a lady, the perfect princess. She believed in fairy tales where she would find her true love in a prince and they would live happily ever after. So even when her noble mother left her for a man from another kingdom, Kyoko didn't let her hopes die out too much. Not that she could even if she wanted to, considering the couple who took her in as if she were their daughter: the Hizuri king and queen. _

* * *

Many women protested to Saena's child being taken into such luxury, until most of them were charmed by the girl's personality. Somewhere, the genetics must have strayed, they said after meeting her. She was studious, respectful, and hardworking, so it wasn't really surprising when the gossip about the king's court came about.

Princess Kyoko - they got used to calling her - was rumored by some to be engaged to the King's wayward son, but was found out to be in a relationship with a boy of common bloodline. Word of this reached Kuu and the boy, Fuwa Shotaro, was sentenced to a ruling at the king's court within one week. No matter how Kyoko, and even Queen Julie, tried to protest, the decision still stood and preparations went on without disturbance.

One week and many happenings later, the whole populace gathered at the king's court for the monumental event. Not once had a commoner tried to love and be loved by a prince/princess; Kyoko included, who was only of noble blood but was "adopted".

Kuu looked around the stadium from his seat as the crowd roared loudly, especially at what lay behind two doors in the arena. During the week, officials inspected the cages for the most ferocious tiger to eat the boy if the door was opened, and the fairest damsel to wed him if her door was opened. This, in short, was the fair justice of the Hizuri's, and provided entertainment for the people.

Meanwhile, Kyoko gripped the armrests of her seat as she ignored the commotion around her. Behind one of the doors was the worst beast the kingdom owned in its various cages, and the other was a lady of the court. She clenched her hands tighter until her knuckles whitened; oh, how she hated the trembling damsel behind the door! Yes, she knew which door held which fate. Through her determination and position, she had broken the usual history of the king's court and gained the knowledge of the doors.

For seven days and nights, she had tossed and turned about what she would do. She had to know what door had which, but she didn't want to know. Sometimes, she would dream of him opening the door to the tiger, and being eaten alive like the other victims, screaming and even pleading for help. But how could she stand to see her beloved to even look at her while he was eaten, with her unable to rush and save him. Nevertheless, she couldn't live seeing him open the other door and- then she would try to stop.

Would he stare at Nanokura Mimori and fall head over heels in love with her as he wed her? Would she have to watch her beloved belong to another woman, who often pined for him? Indeed, she saw Mimori's gaze of adoration at Sho, but did nothing of it in the past. And what could she do now?

Snapping back to reality, she missed the fanfare but saw him. _Sho._ Her lover, who was about to have his fate decided. Momentarily, the crowd was stunned. He was handsome, and many pitied him. He probably had been a great pair with Princess Kyoko, but because of his low blood, was about to face his fate, whatever it was.

She saw, and knew. He walked to the current royalty - the king, queen, Kyoko, and a few others waiting on them - held his gaze, and bowed. He wasn't doing it for anybody but her. Their bond told her that his gaze was practically screaming _"Which?"_ and she knew she had to respond just as quickly. He knew she knew, and he trusted her. She trusted him. She _loved_ him. She had spent so much time on this decision.

And she knew what she was going to do. Raising her hand up to her face as to make it look like she was leaning it, she subtly gestured the the right, and gazed back.

He stood up and strided to the doors with purpose. Without hesitation, he opened the door on the right as the crowd waited with baited breath. She had lost him. No, she had never had him ever since she had met him that fateful day. But still, she never regretted her decision.

She loathed her decision, down to every fiber of her being.

**Wek. I didn't explain the king's arena/court and went weird. Oh well. And feedback (please) on the controversial question this whole time since the original story: the lady, or the tiger? ****Hope you enjoyed this! **

**~Jydaria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: ...hi ^o^ So this is where it deviates...ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for: NO PLOT! (*sniffle*) **

**Disclaimer: It still stands. It will always stand. (Summed it all up...and I'll have to say it again and again, even if it's not read)**

**Chapter 2**

She hated it. Being useless. Standing on the sidelines. She wanted to do more for Kyoko. And most of all, she wanted to fix what she was seeing her suffer through.

Kuu hated it too. Julie was reverting back to how she was right after their son left them for Lory, and he still could do nothing for her. If he knew this would happen, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have sent the boy to the court but...he didn't deserve Kyoko! Deep down, he [thought he] understood what went on with his pseudo-daughter and her childhood friend/love.

But most of all, he hated seeing Kyoko in such turmoil after he opened the door on the right. It was so unexpected! And to force her - though Kyoko actually forced herself - to watch the court's justice be ruled suddenly felt like it was too much for her to handle.

After all, both Kuu and Julie would hate to see that happen to each other. Yet, they still felt a small blossom of pride in their hearts for Kyoko to sit and brave watching the scene unfold in front of her.

Sho didn't know how to react after Kyoko led him to the door. He didn't know whether to be surprised, sad, happy, or anything at all. Maybe he deserved it, maybe he didn't deserve her.

Meanwhile, the crowd roared to life as the door was fully opened, revealing the court's judgement. Screams of excitement came from all directions, and the stunned boy fell to his knees as the one behind the door came out into the open. In the midst of the commotion, Kyoko forced herself to keep her gaze and to observe every movement, every detail... And she did. She forced herself to watch every second of it, no matter how much it tore her heart apart.

It was the door to the lady. Princess Mogami Kyoko, in all her human imperfection, had chosen to let the one she loved live, but as the love as another woman. Even if she didn't show it, it broke her into irreparable pieces.

Nanokura Mimori was dressed as regally as she could, blushing and trembling as she walked out into the light to approach fallen Sho. The fanfare was released again, and the best priest came out to wed the two. As it tore her apart, Kyoko realized one thing: Sho never looked back at her. Even as he had fallen from shock, he had gotten up, but never thought of her again.

Then it hit her harder than watching him marry Mimori; he was using her. He had never loved her. Whether it was for her position, or for his life, he always had an ulterior motive. It had not been for love, _ever._ And at the moment of her epiphany, something deep down inside her snapped, but she swiftly made a resolution to close the Pandora's Box in her heart and never open it again. Love was too risky; she should have already learned her lesson when her mother abandoned her. Maybe this is why she did; she didn't learn. She was imperfect, and she couldn't change that no matter how much she wanted to.

* * *

Maybe she was a little...overboard. She thought later as she sneaked away from Sho and Mimori's after-wedding party. She packed up her few still-treasured belongings - such as her magic stone, a few photos, and some necessities - but didn't leave as much as an explanation for Kuu and Julie. She loved them, but she didn't want to leave behind such a bitter end. Although she did send her love and say that she would come back, after she had found herself.

No matter how long it took or how much she wanted to give up, she would persevere and pursue herself. She would become someone others could love; someone _she herself_ could love. Luckily, she had a great idea on where to start. Holding a crisp flyer in her hand, she headed off in the night for the neighboring kingdom. While she walked with a new goal in her step, the moonlight shined upon the big, golden letters of _"LME: Lory's Majestic Entertainment"_.

Using the same tactics she employed to differentiate the fates of the doors in the king's court, she found a hush-hush person to give herself a new look. Not only that, but she raked in a profit from cutting and selling her hair, the rest bleached to complement the hue of her eyes.

The sun shined brightly upon the reborn Kyoko as she stopped dead in her tracks once she realized something. She hadn't really planned out her escape well, in closer inspection. Moping, she dragged herself into a homely family restaurant, greeted by too familiar a smell that she looked up.

"Welc-" a matronly lady said routinely, though not without genuine feelings of welcome. Suddenly, she too paused at the sight of Kyoko. "K...yoko-chan?" she said slowly, doubting it, though was convinced because of her golden eyes.

"Okami-san!" Kyoko was in higher spirits now, and bowed respectfully to her and her husband. "How are you?" she asked, and was greeted by a warm embrace. Too shocked to do anything, Kyoko was then ushered inside the kitchen, where she greeted the chef.

"It's okay, Kyoko-chan," the woman said soothingly, "We've heard." Kyoko's mind put two and two together: they've heard what happened at the king's court, and about what happened to Sho. Unconsciously, she clenched her fists on her thighs, until a rough hand was placed on her shoulder.

"You've been a good kid; you still are. If you want, you can stay here." Although Kyoko immediately refused to impose on them, she felt proud that the Taisho still acknowledged her after everything that happened to her. Many arguments, some proposals, and arrangements later, Kyoko and the Daruma-ya couple eventually reached an agreement. Kyoko would be allowed to stay, and she would also work when she could.

"And, one thing..." Kyoko squirmed a bit, crushing the flyer in her hands. Then she broke the news.

Long story short, it wasn't the best reaction she was hoping for. But on the bright side, she was going to try out for the LME troupe with her talent.

Mogami Kyoko wasn't the only person looking for a new start, though. At around the same time, a black-haired anti-social girl took long strides, stopping only to scrutinize a flyer blowing by. " '_Lory's Majestic Entertainment_'?" then she scoffed, but picked up the paper nevertheless. Maybe she could try her luck by opening a different door of Fate's game.

**Yeesh...I'm such a slow typer. And yes, "I took the wimpy way out with the door to the lady"... So how're all of you? (Really, do you read AN's? I'm asking the constant-starting-to-get-annoying-question.) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!**

**~Jydaria**


End file.
